


kjærlighet

by CristiRanda



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	kjærlighet

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Gyda profundamente dormida a su lado. Aunque había bebido y recordaba haberse ido a la cama sólo, no le extrañaba verla junto a él. Cuando ella era más pequeña y tenía pesadillas, en el caso de que su madre no estuviera, solía acudir a su cama, y dormía junto a él, cosa que se convirtió pronto en costumbre. Obviamente, jamás se habría atrevido a hacerle nada, era sólo una niña. Aun así, tardo poco en darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era más que simple cariño. Y ahora Gyda ya no era esa niña que correteaba junto a los animales de la granja, veloz como el viento. Ahora era una joven de casi diecinueve años, alta y esbelta, con un carácter muy parecido al de su madre, y con una risa tan perfecta, que, al oírla, hasta el propio Padre de Todos se conmovía. 

Athelstan disfrutaba entrenando con ella, luchando a su lado. Porque pronto Gyda había demostrado tener una gran habilidad para la lucha, a pesar de lo frágil que parecía cuando era una niña, y desde ese momento, acudía a todas las incursiones, demostrando bravamente que era la hija de Lagertha. Una sonrisa acudió a los labios de Athelstan al recordar aquella tarde, un par de meses antes, en la que Gyda le había besado por primera vez. No había nadie en la granja, solo ellos. Él había bebido un poco, no más de lo normal, lo que no impidió que el beso fuera perfecto. Tras ello, fueron a la cama de los padres de la muchacha. Al principio, Athelstan se había sentido culpable por tomar a Gyda en la cama de Ragnar, pero al sentir las piernas de la chica rodear su cintura todo remordimiento desapareció. Y aunque no habían vuelto a acostarse, cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, iban a cazar, reían y bebían, disfrutando enormemente uno de la compañía del otro.

En esto pensaba Athelstan cuando la chica despertó. Al verlo tan radiante, ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Alargó una de sus finas manos y le acarició el rostro. Athelstan cogió la mano de Gyda y le dio un suave beso, lo que hizo que la sonrisa creciera en el rostro de la muchacha. El monje convertido en vikingo trató de resistir la tentación de besar los labios de la joven, pero no hizo falta, porque fue ella la que acabó por besar a Athelstan. Fue un beso cálido y dulce, que a ambos les hubiera gustado que fuera eterno.

Pero no fue así, ya que Ragnar irrumpió bruscamente en la habitación. Las dos chicos se separaron con rapidez, y, ante la mirada sorprendida de los muchachos, Ragnar comenzó a reír a carcajadas, costándole recobrar la compostura. Cuando lo consiguió pidió a Gyda que saliera de la habitación.

''Quiero hablar con el sacerdote. A solas'' dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios. Gyda miró largamente a Athelstan antes de salir de la habitación y este tragó saliva.

''¿Has tenido sexo con mi hija, sacerdote?'' La palabra sacerdote sonaba extraña en los labios de Ragnar, porque hacía años que había dejado de pronunciarla. Ya no se refería a Athelstan así, lo que hizo que se temiera lo peor, y se limitó a bajar la mirada, avergonzado. ''Contesta'' Tras unos segundos más, finalmente, Athelstan contestó sacudiendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Ragnar frunció los labios e hizo un movimiento leve con su brazo y Athelstan temió que fuera a coger el hacha que colgaba en su cinto. ''No pongas esa cara, idiota, no voy a hacerte daño, aunque créeme, no me disgustaría demasiado'' La sonrisa permaneció fiera en sus labios al decir esto ''Prefiero dejar eso en manos de Lagertha'' La cara de Athelstan se volvió de un blanco marmóreo y volvió a tragar saliva. Un silencio incómodo inundo la habitación. Finalmente, Athelstan habló.

''Fue solo una vez, habíamos bebido, ella me besó'' murmuró con voz débil.

''¿Le estás echando la culpa a Gyda?'' Preguntó Ragnar arqueando una ceja

''¡No! Claro que no''

''¿Entonces?''  


''Fue algo que paso, sin más''

''¿Estás diciendo que te acostaste con ella solo por el sexo? ¿Qué no significo nada para ti?'' A cada palabra Athelstan enrojecía más.

''Yo no he dicho eso'' Ragnar le miraba fijamente, poniéndolo aun más nervioso ''Creo que la amo'' 

''¿Crees que la amas?'' 

''No.. Sé que la amo'' Ragnar volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

''¿Y qué puedes ofrecerle tú? Sólo eres poco más que un perro que finge ser vikingo. No tienes nada. Ella es la hija de un Conde, se merece algo más que un inglés que sólo sabe beber. Ella se casará con un Rey, tendrá muchos hijos, riquezas, las leyendas contarán su historia y tú no estarás en ella'' Estas palabras se clavaron como dagas en Athelstan, que no dudó en abalanzarse sobre Ragnar, empuñando un candelabro que tenía en la mesa, cerca de él. Aunque difícil de creer, fue una pelea reñida, pero finalmente, Ragnar se impuso con una amplia sonrisa. Athelstan le miró con rabia.

''Si ella me quiere, no puedes evitarlo'' 

''¿Eso crees?'' preguntó Ragnar acercando el filo de su hacha al cuello de Athelstan.

''Gyda no te lo perdonaría. Nunca'' 

''Eso habría que comprobarlo'' 

Gyda, que escuchaba tras la puerta, entró rápidamente cuando notó que las cosas empezaban a ir mal para Athelstan,

''Padre'' Esta simple palabra, dicha con frialdad, hizo que Ragnar tirará el hacha a un lado y mirará hacía su pequeña. ''Si le haces daño a Athelstan, juro que jamás volverás a verme''

''Lo cierto es que no pensaba que fuera cierto que tú también le amaras.. Veo que me equivocaba'' dirigió una última mirada a Athelstan antes de incorporarse. ''¿Qué es lo que quieres por olvidarte de esta tontería, Gyda? Di y te lo concederé''

''Quiero casarme con él'' dijo mirando fijamente a Athelstan. Ragnar hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero finalmente asintió.

''Pues te casarás con él'' Afirmó y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Lagertha había notado hacía tiempo lo que su hija sentía por Athelstan y la noticia no le pilló por sorpresa, y la aceptó, obviamente después de amenazar al monje con un desmembramiento si se atrevía a hacerle daño a su pequeña. Esta rápida aceptación obligó a Ragnar, como padre de la novia, a comenzar con los preparativos de la boda, que fue anunciada en los estivales, y que se llevó a cabo al inició del invierno.

Gyda llevaba el pelo trenzado, con una bella corona de flores, y un vestido que resaltaba su figura. Algunos, como Floki, rechazaban la unión, porque consideraban que Athelstan no era un verdadero creyente. Pero nada pudo evitar la boda. La celebración duró varios días, y el vino corrió entre interminables danzas. Y esa noche, Gyda quedó embarazada de su primer hijo.  


Thorbjorn era la redondez plena. Tenía unas mejillas sonrojadas y se parecía demasiado a su padre, cosa que Gyda adoraba y que el abuelo del pequeño detestaba. Pero esto no impedia que amase al pequeño. Este y Silfrid, la rubia hija de Bjorn, constituían ahora los más preciados tesoros del testarudo vikingo. Ambos pequeños, inundaban la casa de sonoras carcajadas, y llenaban de felicidad a todos los miembros del clan.

Todas las noches, cuando Athelstan se iba a la cama, besaba con dulzura la frente de su pequeño, fruto del amor que sentía por Gyda, y al que, a escondidas, llamaba Nathaniel, tratando de mantener sus raíces, y luego, se tumbaba al lado de ella. Antes de dormir, siempre la observaba unos minutos, y agradecía a cada uno de los Dioses, y secretamente, también su Dios, que le hubiesen permitido compartir su vida con aquella maravillosa mujer.


End file.
